Do Friendships Last?
by Madhatter-666
Summary: theres a new girl in school and Matt thinks she's the greatest but theres a dark past that only Mimi knows but she doesn't like her, will Mimi tell her secret to the group? please R
1. Default Chapter

Okay like do to the fact that I have no officially stopped working on my site I will now move all my fan fiction to Fan fictio

Okay like do to the fact that I have no officially stopped working on my site I will now move all my fan fiction to Fan fiction.net okay.So like this is my first attempt on a Digimon Fic so like be nice and tell me what you think!Hint, hint, R&R people!

Okay the original group are seniors and the new ones will not have much attention in this story.So just so you know ahead of time, don't flame me!And the song in here is from the soundtrack Center Stage.Not by me!

Matt looked up at his alarm clock sleep still invaded his eyes.He shot up out of bed once he read the right time.

//7:45!Perfect!I am so dead!// After getting dressed grabbing a cookie for breakfast Matt ran to school.

Matt rounded the corner causing his sneakers to squeal as he slid."30 seconds!Man life is so not fair!" He sad to him self as he ran down the hall to homeroom. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Matt walked out of homeroom in a dark cloud.Tai ran up behind him."Hey man!Why the long face!"

"I just got detention for Friday after school!" Matt grumbled as he stuffed his things in his locker.

"But we're going to Club W after school on Friday!" Tai said.

"I know Tai.I'm performing there." Matt said closing his locker.

"Excuse me." A soft voice said behind him.Matt turned to the speaker.

"Um would you happen to know where room 501 is?" She asked.The girl was the prettiest girl Matt had ever seen.With shoulder length brown hair that framed her pale perfect face.With two perfect green eyes.

"Um yeah, that's up the stairs it should be your third room on you left no right." Matt said pointing up the stairs.

"Thanks.I'm Amanda Carter."She said holding out her hand."Matt." He said still in his trance.

"Well thank you Matt." She said leaving.

Matt felt some one nudge him.He turned to see the sleazing smile of his best friend."Matt's got a crush!Matt's gotta crush!" He chanted over and over."I do not!" Matt protested.

"Please Matt you drooled so much I'm surprised she didn't slip and fall as she was leaving." Sora said now standing next to Izzy who had just arrived.

The warning bell rang for them to get to class.Matt put this argument aside along with many others.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I've got some news on Amanda if you want to know." Sora said taking a seat across form Matt and next to Tai.

"What is it?" Matt heard him self ask before he could stop him self.

"Well it turns out that she was kicked out of her old school for to much fighting.And she has already been in jail for six months for stealing some stuff from the mall.Her parents moved her over here with her cousin so she could shape up." Sora said.

"Where'd you hear all this?" Matt asked getting skeptical.

"Mimi wrote me an email.That and she might come back for her senior year." Sora said taking a drink of Tai's soda.He was to busy talking to was of his teammates to notice.

During practice that day Matt asked his band members about Amanda.

"Oh that new chick?Yeah she's a fox." Said Carry the drummer.He was kinda girl crazy and the girls were crazy for him.He was tall and skinny with spiky brown hair and laughing brown eyes.He was the biggest flirt.

"She's mighty pretty.And really smart." Said keyboard player.James had long blond hair with baby blue eyes.He was good looking too but he kept to him self a lot.

"Yeah she was arguing with the science teacher on some elements." Said Marcus laughing.He was the other guitar player.He had short black hair and dark green eyes.He was also a big flirt but he was going out with Stephanie the cheerleading captain so he kept his distance from other girls.

"Well enough talking about the new girl and let's just practice." Matt said taking out his guitar and putting it on.

The band started to play but Matt's mind was on Amanda.

"You know you need to practice if you still plan on performing on Friday." Said a young woman standing over a kitchen stove.

"The girls here are pretty mean.They started to spreading roomers about me on my first day!They're saying that I was in jail and I got kicked out of St. John's because of too much fighting!" Amanda said leaning on the counter talking to her older cousin Danny.She was kind and pretty.They looked more like sisters then cousins.But Danny was tomboyish then Amanda was.

"Mandy.Don't be an idiot, you know it's not true.And if you keep ignoring them then in a couple of days they'll die out and if you do a good job on Friday then you can forget about stupid roomers." Danny said then told her to go practice. 

Amanda was in her room staring at the keyboard.Her mind traced back to that day when she met Matt.

//He was such an idiot.But really cute!With that blond hair and blue eyes.He was good looking, he looks so cute when he blushes…// "I DON'T HEAR PRACTICING!" Yelled Danny from down stairs.

Amanda grumbled and began to practice.

Okay now for the soul reason that you author does not seem very creative right now she will now skip all they way down to Friday night.

Matt had found him self starring at Amanda any chance he got.She had a lot of classes with him and that just gave him more of a chance.Although she had caught him once and again causing him to blush and her to laugh.It was now Friday night and Matt was getting ready for the club.

He ran into Sora and the others when he got there.T.K was even there with Carrie, Davis, and Yollie.He laughed to himself when he saw Carrie and T.K flirting and then Davis get mad.

They played a few songs and took a break.When Matt took a seat with his friends Tai started badgering him about Amanda.

"I head she doesn't have a boyfriend yet.So you can go in for the kill at any time!" Tai said then Sora pulled him up and led him to the dance floor.Matt shook his head and took a long drink of his wine cooler.

"Ladies and gentlemen!Let me have your attention!" A guy on the stage yelled.He was the owner and made very friendly to a lot of the girls."As you know here at the W in order to be picked to sing here you have to addition.Now I have a young lady here you wishes to sing now should we let her!"He yelled into the microphone."YEAH!" Erupted from the crowd."Okay please welcome Amanda Carter!" Many cheers erupted as Amanda stepped out of stage.She took the microphone.Turned to the band and said something they nodded and the music started up.

The music started slow but not in a slow dance type thing.She started to sing.

"When the going starts to get rough and you feel like you've had enough.Let the music take control of your soul.Take a chance and do what you feel!Your force they can not live with out it!You gotta break the chain!Yeah, yeah!"

The music started to pick up beat.

"There's a passion inside inner strength that drives!Can nobody take that away from you!It's the greatest higher set the floor on fire when you come a live!"

Back up singers started to sing with her.

"And we're dancing and it feels alright!I can't control me desire!And we're dancing and it feels alright!Yeah!And we're dancing and it feels alright!Can't hold me down gotta reach for the sky!And we're dancing and it feels alright!Yeah!"

She began to sing on her own again.

"Some people don't know the love you posses!They can pretend but they don't understand!It's natural your in world of your own!There's a passion inside inner strength that drives!Can nobody take that away form you!It's the greatest high set the floor on fire when you come alive!"

The back up singers joined in again.

"And we're dancing and it feels alright!I can't control my desire!And we're dancing and it feels alright!Yeah!Yeah!Yeah!"

_ _

"Push it to the max!Fill the room with all that you feel!Don't you tare back!Cause it feels so good can't stop!"

The band had a solo as she danced on stage.

"There's a passion in side, inner strength that drives can nobody take that away from you!It's the greatest high set the floor on fire when you come alive!

"And we're dancing and it feels alright!I can't control my desire!And we're dancing and it feels alight!Yeah!And we're dancing and it feels alright.Can't hold me down gotta reach for the sky!And we're dancing and it feels alright!Yeah! Yeahhhh!And we're dancing!"

The crowed erupted with cheers!The owner stepped up on stage again."WOW!What a voice.Do we have a keeper?" he asked the crowed they erupted into cheers again.He laughed."Okay no argument there!Congrats Amanda you are our new singer!" He said.The DJ started music again and they got off stage.

"Matt!Hey Matt I have got this like totally perfect idea!"Said Marcus running up to his table.

"What now?" Matt asked taking a drink.

"What if we asked Amanda to join our band?I mean come on it would be great if we had a chick in the band.And that girl can sing!" Marcus said.

Matt looked around the room.He spotted Amanda at the bar getting a drink.//Amanda a member in our group?That could work// Matt thought watching her.

"Well go tell the other members and see what they think." Matt said."I already did.They like the idea." 

"You sure?"

"Yeah man for real!They like it.As a matter of fact…Amanda!" Marcus called to her.She started walking over to her.

"Yeah?" She asked sweaty and taking long drinks of her drink.

"Matt has something he would like to ask you." Marcus said looking at Matt.

"What?" She asked looking at both boys.

"Would you like to join our band?" Matt said before he could stop him self for the second time that week.

Amanda looked surprised."Let me think about it." She said then disappeared into the crowd.

Will Matt's band have a new member?Is all that said about Amanda true?Does she like him the way he likes her?Is it true that Mimi will come back?Will I ever get an actual life?All the answers of these annoying and pointless questions are soon to be answered.But!That is only if I get three reviews about this story and then chapter two will be up!So bye, bye!


	2. Bad News...

Kari danced with T

Kari danced with T.K while Davis fumed in the back starring at them.Tai and Sora had one to many wine coolers and were doing something other then dancing.Kari suddenly stopped dancing and starred.

"What's the matter?" T.K asked.

"Do you feel that?" She asked starring at the floor in surprise.

"Feel what?What do you mea?" He voice faded.There was a small uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach; the booming music was drowned out.It was a like he had a knot, the kind you get when some one hurts your feelings but not quiet.

"What do you think it is?" He asked looking back at her.She looked up at him, with one word.

"The Digital World." Okay sue me, it's three words!Well Excuse ME! 

"Maybe we should tell the others." T.K said looking around for the others.He saw Sora and Tai at the table, Davis talking to Yollie, Izzy was talking the tech. Guy, and Matt was dancing with Amanda.

"Yeah, we should." Kari said and they went to tell them.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"You're a good dancer!" Amanda yelled over the music up at Matt.

"You too!" He yelled back.They were dancing very close do to the crowd.Their body's rubbing up against each other with the rhythm of the music.

Amanda's body captivated Matt, her slim fit figure floated with the music at the club.He saw other guys in the club look his way and give him envious eyes when they caught sight of Amanda.She seemed oblivious to the fact.She was a lot of fun to be with, he found it hard to believe the things Sora had said about her.She didn't seem like the type.

"Matt!Hey Matt!" T.K yelled coming up behind them hold Kari's hand.

"Yeah T.K?" Matt asked as he stopped dancing.T.K leaned forward and spoke in his ear.

"Kari's got some weird feeling of the Digital World.I feel them too, Izzy said we need to go and see what wrong." Matt and T.K noticed Amanda starring at them.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, hey listen.I gotta go, can we do something later?" Matt asked leaning close to her.

"Sure, call me." She said stuffing a paper in his jean pocket smiling.

"Okay." He said then followed T.K and the others out the door.

Amanda looked after him then left to her car.She looked at her watch as she entered her car.

"Oh man, Danny's gonna be pissed." She said and pulled out of the parking lot.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What do you mean a new emperor?" Tai asked astonished as Izzy tapped away on his computer.

"I mean, that theirs a new threat in the digi world.And this one looks stronger then anything I've every seen before!This one's gonna be tough." Izzy said still tapping.

"That mean's we're gonna need everyone's help.I'll try and get a hold of Mimi and tell her the news." Sora said getting the phone and punching her number.

"We should go down there to see what it is that we're dealing with here." Matt said.They nodded.Except for Tai who was now asleep on the couch.

"Um…why don't you all go and I'll stay with Tai.I still need to get Mimi." Sora said sitting next to him.

"Okay.We'll be back soon Sora.If the phone rings try not to answer it, the machine will get it." Izzy said then stepped back from the computer.

In a matter of seconds all of them were gone.

Sora had the phone still ringing then someone picked it up.

"Hello?" Mimi's voice said on the other end.

"Mimi?It's Sora, hey we've got a problem!"

"What's the matter?" 

"Theirs a new Digimon Emperor and Izzy says that this guy's bad!He say's it's the strongest he's ever seen!"

"Thanks for telling me Sora!Sorry I took so long I was shopping, my mom says we're moving out tomorrow.So I'll see you there in a couple of days.Tell everyone I'll help!" 

"They just left to see what it is we're dealing with."

"I gotta go Sora, see you all later!Fill me in when they get back!"

"Okay, bye Mimi." 

"Bye." There was a click on the other end and the phone went dead.

/Another emperor?Can we take care of this ne like we did the others?What if Izzy's right about it being the strongest?No!What ever it is we can face it!We can handle it!We're a team! / 

The phone in Sora's hand rang startling her.She waited for it to stop, then the answering machine went off.

"Hi this is Izzy, I'm not in right now so please leave a message and I'll call you back." There was a beep then female voice.

"Hey Izzy, it's Amanda call me back right away!"There was a click on the other end.

"Why would Amanda call Izzy?" Sora asked her self aloud.Tai mumbled her name in his sleep.Sora looked at him and rolled her eyes."Big haired moron." She said to her self again.

Sora jumped back as the group dropped out onto the floor.

"So…what's the news?"

"It's not so good.We didn't even see this new guy but the things are looking really bad!" T.K said holding Patomon in his arms.

"Let me guess, it can affect this world too?" Sora said taking to notice all the Digimon with the group.

"That's right Sora!Nice to see you again!" Biomon said stepping up in front of her.

"Uh…what's up with Tai?" Agumon said looking at Tai."He's had to many wine coolers." Sora said blushing a bit.

"Mom's not gonna be to happy with that." Kari said laughing.

"It's late, you all better be getting home." Izzy said.

"Yeah, don't you all have school tomorrow or something?" Tentomon said.

"No, tomorrows Saturday so, you all can come back tomorrow.My parents are out of town for the weekend." Izzy said holding the door open as they began to leave.

Matt helped Sora drag Tai to her car followed by Biomon and Agumon.

They said their good bye's and went their separate ways.

Matt drove T.K home with the two digimon sitting in the back seat.

"T.K." 

"Yeah." 

"Try and get a hold of the others.And tell them to be at Izzy's at noon tomorrow." 

"Okay." 

They said nothing the rest of the way.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay!So now that I have the second chapter out PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!I need the feed back MAN!PLEASE!TAKE SYMPATHY ON THIS PITIFUL SOUL!PLEASE!


	3. Late night talk.

Amanda closed the front door and placed her keys on the hook next to the door

Amanda closed the front door and placed her keys on the hook next to the door.She sighed in relief that Danny wasn't up.

"Welcome home." Said a scary calm voice from the living room.

'Damn!' Amanda cursed to her self and made her way to where her cousin sat.Danny sat very calmly reading a book under a lamp.

"Aren't you gonna chew me out?" She asked the older woman who simply looked at her over her glasses and smirked.

"Amanda how old are you?" She asked placing the book down.

"Eighteen in two weeks."

"Right, now when you are eighteen you can stay out late as long as you want but since your not you are to be home at eleven on the dot.Understood?" Danny looked at the girl with piercing eyes.She had always been over protective of her since mom died.

"Understood." Amanda said and made her way to her bed room, leaving Danny to her book.

*~*~*~*~*

Amanda looked at the white cordless phone next to her bed.She picked it up and dialed a number.The line rang three times before leaving an answering machine.

"Hi this is Izzy, I'm not here right now, but leave me a message and I'll call you back."

"Izzy, it's Amanda call me back."With that she hung up the phone and took a deep breath.She looked under her bed and found a old beaten shoe box.She took it out and placed it in front of her.

"I nee dot get a new one." She told her self and opened it up.Inside were pictures and objects of her life.She took out an old photo that showed three girls.One was her, one looked just like her but had short hair, and a girl with pink hair.Amanda smiled at the photo.She turned it over and read the old writing.It had three different hand writing's on it.

_"Life goes on but true friends are never forgotten.When things are tough, we hold on to the end. – Amanda"_

_ _

"Everyone hears what you say, friends listen to what you say, best friends listen to what you don't say. – Marie"

_ _

_"A hug is worth a thousand words, a friend is worth more! – Mimi"_

Amanda looked at the hand writing over and over then clutched it to her chest remembering a night some years ago…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"No!Mimi help me!" A young girl screamed dressed in flannel pant's and a small gray T.

"Sorry love, your on your own.I don't get involved with sister fights." Mimi said sitting on the bed clicking on the remote as two girls wrestled on the floor.It was all fun and games until one of the girls cried out in pain.

"Marie!" Mimi and Amanda yelled in unison.

"OW!Mandy that hurt!" Marie yelled running to the bathroom holding her hand.

"What happened?" Mimi said coming up behind her friend.

"Nothing bad, just a small cut." Marie said cleaning off the blood on her hand.Then Mandy appeared and looked at her twin sister with sympathy.She took a pair of scissors from one of the drawers in the bathroom and cut her right hand.Marie gaped at her.Mandy smiled and started to wash her hand.

"Like mom always said, what is the honor in fighting someone weaker then you." Mandy said then smiled at her twin.She smiled back and laughed.

"Your crazy!" 

"We're related!" 

Mimi rolled her eyes at the laughing sisters and left.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The constant ringing of her phone woke Amanda from her dream.She looked at the clock.12:34 were in big red letters.She picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She said her voice still groggy with sleep.

"Amanda.It's Izzy, you needed to talk?Sorry I called so late I had some stuff to finish up." 

"No it's okay, I need to ask you something about that night when Marie…"

"Take your time.What's the matter?" 

"I'll start form the beginning…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Matt laid on his bed starring at the piece of paper Amanda stuffed in his pocket before he left.

Amanda, 872-7453.Call me!

A smile came a cross his lips, of all the guys at the club she gave her number to him.She asked him to call her.He looked at the clock and frowned.

/It's to late to call her now.Tomorrow would be the best time./ She smiled to him self again, thinking of her beautiful angelic face smiling at him.

His phone broke his trance.

"Hello?" Matt asked wondering who would call this late.

"Hey cutie!It's Mimi!" 

"Hey Mimi, did Sora call you?"

"Yeah she told me everything.Hey Matt, did you meet a Amanda Carter yet?" 

"Yeah she's real cool why?" 

"Well sorry to tell you this boy, but I got some bad news…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Wow that's…harsh." Izzy said after Amanda was done with her story.

"Yeah, but I'm cool now although Mimi still don't think that."

"Don't worry Mandy, things will be fine.I'm sure I can help you."

"Thanks Izzy, and Izzy?"

"Yeah?" 

"Don't mention this to anyone okay, it'd be hard to explain to a group of people." 

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed.I better go now it's late."

"Okay, bye Izzy." 

"Bye Mandy." 

A click on the other end ended the conversation.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"No way!" Matt yelled into the phone after Mimi was done talking.

"I'm serious Matt, that girls bad news!Why do you think she transferred from here to there so quickly?" 

Matt was quiet, could Mimi be telling the truth.

"Even if it was Mimi, I find it hard to believe that she would do something like that, hell why would anyone do something like that?" 

"I don't know why but I don't want to see you get hurt."

"So she killed her sister?" 

"Twin sister, Marie was a great person, I guess Amanda jut got too jealous.Then hid the body.She told me everything." 

"I got to go Mimi, bye." 

"Bye Matt, see you later." 

A click ended his conversation.

Matt put the phone down and thought.

/It isn't true.Amanda wouldn't do that, why would she kill her own sister?/But then again Mimi never did lie to Matt and he didn't know Amanda very well…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It's done!Chapter three is done!I am so proud of my self.Do you wanna see if it's true?Do you wanna know what really happened to Amanda's sister and why she tells Izzy about it?Then send me those reviews!You'll know once I get at least four.


	4. chapter four

Matt parked at Izzy's house the next morning, he had tried to call Amanda to see if she wanted to do anything later but he cou

*AN:None of the telephone numbers and addresses are real!They are completely made up, they are from my own head, so don't try and call them or go visit that persons house!Okay now that that's over with read on! *

***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***

Matt parked at Izzy's house the next morning, he had tried to call Amanda to see if she wanted to do anything later but he couldn't talk to her.

"Hello?" Asked a female voice he didn't recognize.

"Is Amanda there?This is Matt." 

"No, she's out at the moment, call back later." Then the line went dead.He shrugged it of and got in his car.

Matt knocked on the door he waited for a few minutes until Yollie answered it.

"Hey Matt, you finally came.We've been waiting." She said stepping aside.

Matt walked into the living room where everyone was already seated with their old Digimon.Garuamon was at his side.He took a seat next to Tai who was sitting next to Sora.He noticed that Izzy wasn't there.Everyone was talking and laughing despite the situation they were all in.He leaned over to Tai and nudged his side.

"Where's Izzy?" 

"In his room, said while we waited for other people he had to do some stuff."Just as Tai finished his sentence Izzy came in carrying his laptop.He looked a little sad but waived it off when he saw everyone.

"Well…Let's get started." He said taking a seat and opening his laptop.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Amanda opened the front door to her house and went in, it was eleven thirty in the morning and she had been out all morning.She sat down in the living room, a big fluffy gray and white cat jumped on her lap.

"Hey Teddy, where you been?" She said looking down at the cat petting him.Danny came into the room and sat across from her with a book in hand.

"You gotta phone call today." She said opening her book.Amanda looked back at her.

"What were you doing in my room?" She asked her eyes narrowing.

"I was putting some laundry away, when he called." 

"I have an answering machine, you could have let it get it." 

"Oh yeah, you have some messages too, you might wanna go see.I didn't hear them." She said turning back to her book.

Amanda picked up her cat and took him to her room.

Teddy jumped on the bed and began bathing as she went to her answering machine.

"You have three new messages." 

"Three?Wow." She said and laid back on her bed.

"First message." The machine said then beeped and a voice came on the line.

"Hi Mandy it's Izzy, I think I have some stuff for you.Call me around one cause I'm busy for a while.Bye girl." There was a click on the end.Amanda started to stroke under Teddy's neck.

"Second message." 

"If this is Amanda's house, then I want you to know that I am free at six tonight.Just call 782-3924, I'll be waiting for you baby." Said a drunk like male voice.The last one almost made her jump.

"Hi Mandy, do you remember me?You should remember me, how could you forget me?I have to go now Mandy, I'll call you later." It was a soft female voice but scary and threatening at the same time.Amanda gulped and starred at the phone.She had to call Izzy, but he said he was busy.She looked at her clock.Almost twelve, he said to call at one.She felt hot tears run down her cheeks.

"It wasn't my fault, it wasn't my fault Marie, I tried to save you but I couldn't." She started to cry.

Danny was passing by when she heard Amanda crying through the door./It wasn't your fault Amanda, don't blame you self. / She thought and moved on. 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Amanda's dream.

"Marie run!" Amanda yelled; her Mimi and Marie were running down the street.They had been exploring an old beaten down house and some creature had scared them and they ran they knew it was following them.Amanda was in the lead Mimi was close behind her but Marie was having trouble.They heard her fall as they rounded the corner to the park.

"MARIE!" They two other girls said in unison.They rushed back to help her to back to her feet.They heard the monsters snarls and grunts coming closer.

"Run Marie run!" Mimi screeched pulling her friend up.Marie stood up with difficultly and began to run.Mimi was holding on to her hand.

They heard Marie scream and Mimi felt her hand jerk.They both turned in horror.The monster was pulling Marie away, he was hideous.About eight feet tall with big red eyes and green scaly skin, wings like a bat and feet like a bird.His claws were of a dinosaur.He was holding Marie in the air staring at her.Suddenly a big whole opened up in the ground and the monster began to disappear in to the earth.

Realizing what was happening Amanda ran to Marie and began to pull on her hands and wrist to keep her from going down.Then the monster had let go, and Marie was free.Mimi was helping to pull her up but just as Amanda loosed her grip to get a better grip on her sister the monster reappeared and grabbed her with such force it almost pulled all three girls down together.Amanda could get a good grip and Mimi couldn't hold in alone, Marie fell. Her screams were shut off as the ground closed up.

"MARIE!" Amanda called pounding at the ground.She turned to Mimi who looked at her with hatred.

The phone rang stirring Amanda from her dream.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Mandy?Hey it's Izzy.Where were you earlier?"

"Oh, out.What's up Izzy?" 

"I found some stuff that might interest you.Do you wanna come over and see it?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be right there." 

She hung up and left the house.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Matt sat in his room; he had just gotten home from the meeting that lasted about two hours.He was tired and he didn't want to think about any Digimon emperor right now.He didn't want to think that he was still a digi destined.He wanted to think he was a normal teenager with a normal life.He looked at his phone.He dialed a number and got an answering machine.

"Hey this is Amanda!I'm not here right now, cuz I'm probably to lazy to pick up the phone or I'm out cuz I have a life.So leave me a message and if you're of importance I might call you back!Ja ne!" There was a beep.

"Hey Amanda this is Matt, I was wondering if you weren't doing anything later you might wanna go out to a movie or something later tonight.Call me back here's my number, 782-5764.Bye." He hung up and got up to watch some television.About half an hour later his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Matt, it's Amanda.I got your message." 

"Yeah?So do you wanna go out?"

"Sure, where too?"

"Anywhere." 

"Okay, let's got to the movies and see what they're playing."

"Okay, I'll pick you up in thirty?"

"Sure, my address is 1347 east Juno Street.See you in thirty bye." 

"Bye." He hung up and felt butterflies in his stomach as he started to fix him self up.

In a matter of fifteen minutes he was ready and out the door, on his way to Amanda's house.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Up next:THE DATE.So review people!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE!!PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!! REVIEW!Okay I'm done begging.Well Please be kind and review.


	5. 5

***Wow when was the last time I updated?  Well I'm going to try and actually finish this story maybe…hopefully.  Please R&R and really need feedback from you all to continue.**

**Gabuman (Sorry I put his champion level name last time!  I really am!  I wasn't thinking and today my sister was watching the movie and it clicked.  So don't flame me for getting it wrong it was an accident!) Asked Matt where he was going in such a hurry, he replied as,**

**"Sorry buddy but I have to go out for a while.  Just lay low for a while." Matt said grabbing his keys.**

**"Where are you going?" He asked his blond friend.**

**"I have a date.  I'll be out for a while.  Bye!" He called shutting the door.  **

**"Teenagers!" He said then took hold of the remote.**

***~*~*~*~*~***

**Matt followed the directions to Amanda's house, looking at every house on Juno Street.  Then he came across hers, it was a white and blue trimmed two stories.  It was really nice, and looked pricey.  He pulled up to the driveway and went to the door.  He ran a hand through his hair and took a breath before knocking on it.  After a few knocks an older woman answered the door, she looked at Matt sizing him up.**

**"Um…is Amanda here?" Matt asked, uncomfortable under the woman's gaze.**

**"You must be Matt?  I'm Danny, please come in Amanda will be down soon." She said smiling and moving aside.  Matt stepped in the house and looked around.  It was a cozy living room with a red wood coffee table in the middle; a sofa, a love seat and a comfort chair surrounded it.**

**"I'm sorry Amanda is making you wait, but you know how girls are.  Please take a seat." She said sitting in the chair as he sat in the love seat.  He looked around and saw a picture of two girls smiling out at him from a frame on the mantle.  The both looked like Amanda.**

**"Does Amanda have a sister?" He heard him self asked before he stopped him self.  He told him self to work on that.  Danny looked around to where he was looking.**

**"She did, Marie died a couple years ago." Danny looked a bit solemn and it was obvious she didn't like to talk about it.**

**"I'm sorry." Matt said suddenly afraid he had offended her.**

**"It's okay it wasn't your fault." Amanda voiced standing in the doorway.  They both turned and stood.  Amanda walked over to Matt and pulled him to the door.**

**"We'll be back later Danny, bye!" She called going out the door.  **

**"Bye!" Matt yelled.  Amanda hopped into the passenger side as he climbed into the driver's seat and started the car.  **

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

**Izzy was at him computer looking up some stuff, when something interesting came up.  **

**"Oh!  OH MAN!" He picked up his cordless and dialed Amanda's number.  It rang three times then a voice on the other line said, **

**"Hello?" **

**"Oh hi Danny, is Amanda there?  This is Izzy." **

**"Hey Izzy, it's been a long time.  No she went out with a boy named Matt just now."**

**"Oh, well can you tell her to call me back?  Oh does she have her cel phone?" **

**"I think so."**

**"Okay thank you Danny.  Bye." **

**"Bye Izzy." **

**Izzy quickly hung up then dialed her cel number.  **

***~~*~~*~~***

**Matt and Amanda were in line to get their tickets to see a movie.  They were talking and laughing then her cel phone went off.  Irritated Amanda answered it.**

**"Hello?" **

**"Amanda!  Mandy you will not believe this!" Izzy practically shouted in her ear.  Amanda turned to Matt and smiled.**

**"Get the tickets okay I'll be right back." She said and stepped out of line.  When she was a safe distance she put him on again.**

**"This better be good Izzy!" She said threatening him.**

**"It is!  But it's hard to explain, how long are you gonna be out?"**

**"I don't know.  A while." **

**"Well when you're done come over to my house!"**

**"Why?"**

**"JUST DO IT!" He yelled.**

**"Just because I'm two moths younger then you don't mean you can boss me around!" **

**"Mandy." His voice was stern. **

**"Okay, I don't know when but I'll be there.  And try not to call any more okay.  Matt already thinks I'm being weird.  Bye Izzy."**

**"Bye Mandy." They hung up.  Amanda turned to see Matt looking at her a good distance away, holding the tickets.**

**"What was that about?" He asked as they walked to the concession stand.**

**"Nothing.  Want some popcorn?" She asked pulling him closer.  He smiled and they got their snacks.**

**After the move Matt and Mandy walked around town for a while until it was time for her to g home.  Matt walked her to her door, where they fumbled with words for about then minutes.  Until Matt leaned forward closing the distance between their lips.  **

**Mandy was surprised at this sudden action of Matt, not that she was complaining.  He was a really good kisser, soft lips with soft butterfly kisses.  Mandy broke away and smiled.  **

**"I…I better go…" She said fumbled with words as she tried to fine the doorknob.  Matt smiled and found it for her.  She blushed and gave him a bashful smile.**

**"Bye." She said going inside.**

**"Bye." He said smiling at her until the door close.**

**Amanda dropped down on her bed; she couldn't help the huge smile on her lips where Matt had kissed.  **

**"Wow." She said out loud.  She went to take a shower forgetting completely that she was suppose to go to Izzy's house too.  **

**The phone rang at about mid night, Amanda answered on the first ring she knew how much Danny hated it when people called late.**

**"Hello?" She asked talking quietly.**

**"Mandy?" Asked Izzy's voice.**

**"Yeah." **

**"Why didn't you come?" **

**"Oh my gosh!  Izzy I forgot!  I can go right now.  Just hang on." **

**"Okay, bye." He said then hung up.  Amanda threw on a pair of jeans and an old T-shirt with a pair of really old sneakers.  Amanda quietly snuck out of her window and crept through the yard to the subway to get to Izzy's.  **

**And as luck would have it…who just happens to be out that night as well?    **

***Okay I know it took like centuries to get this up but he it doesn't suck to bad does it.  Please R&R!  It's really late right now and I need to get to bed so Ja ne!      **


End file.
